Une aventure de Milàn Crnić: le Tournoi
by Bran Darkraven
Summary: Milàn doit être un cousin lointain de Rincevent. Ou alors c'est un hasard extraordinaire. Il à eu l'idée malheureuse de participer au tournoi des trois orciers. Quelle idée vraiment...


Yop les gens! J'espere que ça va bien pour vous. Si si je l'espère vraiment, je suis pas comme ça xD

Voilà une aventure extraordinaire d'un certain Milàn Crnić. Une sorte de Rincevent pour le monde d'Harry Potter si vous voyez le genre.

Oui, ça promet. Je crois. Enfin, lisez vous verrez déjà. Have Fun et merci de votre attention!

Milàn Crnić dans: Le tournoi des trois sorciers.  
Une aventure extraordinaire avec du supense, de l'action, et de l'humour débile.

Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Et il pleuvait par dessus le marché.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tenter cette aventure idiote… 

La forêt était silencieuse, semblant observer quelque chose.

_Ou quelqu'un._

Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il n'y avait que quelques heures avant l'aurore. Si on pouvait parler d'aurore avec ce temps.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, ou je suis là ? Ou est ce fichu machin ?_

Ce fichu machin était une couronne en or, le but d'une quête impliquant deux autres participants concurrents, et sensé parachever, ou plutôt couronner, un grand défi que se donnaient périodiquement trois grands collèges d'Europe. Le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Le tournoi des trois imbéciles plutôt. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi? 

Pour le savoir, revenons donc en arrière. Milàn Crnić (_prononcez « tsérnitch »)_, notre héros, quoique le terme héros serait quelque peu présomptueux, était, comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas, Bulgare. Il avait comme tous ses condisciples de dernière année de Durmstrang, postulé pour être le champion de l'école lors du tournoi. Et, comme il disposait tout juste d'une chance sur un million d'être choisi, il fut déclaré le plus apte à représenter l'honneur de Durmstrang.

Les deux premières tâches avaient été relativement faciles, quoique il fut arrivé bon dernier.

La Française avait remporté la première tâche, l'Anglaise la seconde.

Et Milàn était en retard.

Lorsque qu'il pénétra dans la forêt touffue ou les participants étaient sensés trouver cette couronne à l'aide de trois indices pour le moins minces, et d'un plan de l'endroit, disons sommaire, faute d'un meilleur terme, il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, n'était pas nyctalope pour deux sous, et il était aussi frileux. De plus, il détestait la boue et la pluie.

_C'est vraiment ma veine_…_j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on me regarde là. La Forêt des Lamentations, elle est bien bonne. Ce silence ferait pleurer de trouille n'importe quel ermite._

'_doit être pour ça. Et cette carte bon sang ! le dessinateur était un aveugle manchot ?_

_Et ce temps ! En plein moi de juin ! Et moi qui croyait qu'on était pas loin de la Méditerranée…Et puis j'y vois rien ! Ils n'aurait pas pu faire cette épreuve en plein jour ?_

Oh, évidemment le sortilège _lumos_ aurait très bien pu éclairer sa lanterne, mais, par une curieuse tradition, c'est quand on a besoin le plus besoin de lumière, pour par exemple, éviter les flaques de boue, des racines ou des fossés farceurs, que l'on ne pouvait en user. Cela avait une nette et malheureuse tendance à attirer plus d'ennuis que de ne pas en avoir, de lumière.

En parlant d'ennui, il serait temps de faire avancer le récit.

Voici notre concurrent en vue de l'un des endroits supposés l'aider à trouver la couronne. Un saule pleureur. _Forêt des Lamentations…_

Milàn fouilla un peu partout. Rien, mis à part un dès à vingt faces. De dépit, Milàn le lança.

Il eut l'étrange sentiment qu'un speaker, au loin, annonçait :

« _20 ? ah…ce n'est pas de chance »_ et qu'une foule retenait son souffle.

Rien.

Accablé, Milàn s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour souffler un peu lorsqu'il entendit un bruit.

Rien.

Enfin, sauf la forme étrange vaguement reptilienne, qui s'approchait de lui. Il avait une vague couleur bleu sombre, et paraissait flotter plus que ramper.

C'était un spectre. Pas un vulgaire fantôme, non, mais un spectre doté de pouvoirs magiques encore puissants, malgré les âges.

-Concurrent numéro trois ? fit-il d'une voix neutre, dont on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre sortir d'un spectre. D'un spectre de serpent qui plus est.

-Euh…oui, répondit Milàn, incertain de la chose à faire, et plutôt inquiet.

-Bien, vous avez eu l'insigne honneur de me combattre en combat singulier, je crois.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Vous avez fait un bon score au lancer de dé, vous aurez donc la chance de tenter de me vaincre, continua t'il d'un ton dégagé

-Et si j'échoue ? demanda Milàn, pressentant la réponse

Réponse qui manqua pas de le rassurer sur ce point :

-Vous mourrez.

-Ah. Oui.

-Evidemment vous ne pouvez vous soustraire à cette tâche.

Le ton était celui de ceux qu'on utilise pour annoncer une naissance, et qui donnait envie d'aller se jeter du toit de la maternité pour fêter ça.

-Evidemment. L'emploi d'une voix qui se voulait blasée indiquait que notre héros avait dépassé le stade de la simple terreur pour atteindre, celui, plus angoissant encore, de la constatation.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, nous sommes tout les deux très occupés, et le temps presse.

Le python-spectre s'éloigna un peu, et Milàn s'attendait à ce qu'il charge, et se mette à attaquer sans prévenir. Il tenta de tenir fermement sa baguette dans sa main tremblante, et se mit dans une posture d'esquive et de défense attentive.

Le spectre ouvrit la bouche, en posture d'attaque, et Milàn se crispa.

Le temps paru se ralentir avant l'attaque ennemie, le serpent se dressant lentement vers sa cible, la bouche s'ouvrant doucement, quand soudain :

-A quelle vitesse peut voler une hirondelle par vent de face de force 2? demanda l'animal, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Milàn était complètement pris par surprise. Il crut à nouveau entendre un speaker : « _oh ! non ! C'est terrible, c'est ignoble, c'est tragique !_ »

-Non, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, mais vous avez droit à un nouvel essai.

« Une hirondelle ? qu'est-ce qu'est que cette question ? Euh, alors, voyons, une hirondelle…, quelle vitesse… ?…je suppose que ça dépend de l'hirondelle en fait…

-Une hirondelle d'Afrique ou d'Europe ?»

Le serpent translucide, qui rayonnait en constatant les premières hésitations de son adversaire, fut pris de cour

-Une hirondelle d'Afrique ou d'Europe? Mais, je ne sais pas ça, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, et…

Le spectre, s'arrêta, horrifié. Et il disparut dans le néant.

Milàn, toujours le bras levé, baguette au poing, sans rien comprendre, resta un moment hébété. _Il doit y avoir une sorte de blague dans ce que je viens de vivre…drôle de python en tout cas, mon p'tit…_

A l'endroit ou le spectre avait disparu, l'herbe avait noirci. Et quelque chose brillait.

C'était un bout de couronne, le reste était enterré.

Milàn, fébrile, se hâta de creuser. C'était la couronne qu'il cherchait. Il avait gagné.

Et là, une explication s'impose. Milàn avait eu une veine incroyable en vérité. Il avait erré pendant toute l'épreuve, frigorifié, crotté et déprimé, ne sachant même pas lire sa carte et comprendre le moindre indice, et voilà que par hasard, il tombe sur un bon jet de dé : jamais il n'aurait réussi les autres épreuves dudit dé, et n'aurait jamais dû réussir celle-là. Une chance sur un million de gagner, qu'il disposait.

Moralité : Une fin pareille, c'est à dégoûter d'avoir lu toute l'histoire et ne pas s'être précipité sur la fin. Que voilà :

FIN


End file.
